Painless Pain
by AthenaWantstobelikeVenus21
Summary: ABANDONED FOR NOW. . . . Edward Left, and Bella moved on, but moving on includes closing herself up from those around her, and doing this especially, when Her past comes back to bite her, will Her Pain haunt her for the rest of her life. can Edward piece her back together in time
1. New Chapter in my Life

The last 92 years came as shock to me, I'm not going to start crying and tell you how my heart broke, when Edward left me, even though it pains me to say this in some way, I feel as though fate has a funny way of catching up to you, when you are ready to handle it. Kind of like when Edward left me in the woods that day I felt so broken and vulnerable, that I promised myself I would let no man ever make me that way again. No one could over power me.

It's as obvious I'm no longer human; the weak always fall to their prey they say, although they do always mention a dashing young prince, saving the princesses, from certain death, and riding off into the sunset. I guess I got my prince, but wasn't royal enough to hold on to him, and ended up falling off the horse and being left behind.

"Bella!" screamed Taylor from downstairs. My life as a vampire basically revolves around the fact that when faced with a challenge instead of being smart and turning around, I run right for it……………..typical. That's how I met my first sister, Taylor.

I was walking in the streets of Massachusetts when I found her, lying on the ground in a weird sort of daze, we never figured out who changed her, only that when she was 14 her mother and father decided she was better off alone, and with all the taxes, they were better off without her. They abandoned her at a Wall-mart and sometime between then and when I found her she'd been bitten. Her power like her life was still a mystery to us but I believed it was great, and when she found it she wouldn't run screaming, just as I hadn't. She was about 5'7 and wasn't the brightest apple in the bunch, but she was the first person I had trusted after they left, and that trust won't ever go away.

Danielle, Taylor's "Twin" was about average height, being a blond she was naturally perky, and in some strange way, she had an almost since of violence about her that scared you silly, where you ever to get into a fight with her. They weren't really twins but we found out later that as different as they seemed they were more alike than all of us had guessed. Danielle, unlike Taylor was amazingly bright, and her power seemed to convay her knowledge, just like Alice, she could predict the future, at first it was a painful reminder of what I had lost, when I lost the Cullen's, but after a while it become comforting to know some memories never fade. The last of us was Angelica, being the youngest she received a lot of the crap we dealt onto her, but surprisingly it never seemed to pass through that was she's been holding up since we first met. She had been Danielle's friend, when she was bitten, Danielle refusing to leave behind her best friend, changed her, and with her came the power of creation, closely related to mine, Angelica, could draw, pictures of anything and make them do anything she wanted, mostly remaining neutral to the ideas she kept her drawings under close guard, but her power came in handy when you needed to escape, (we've tied more than once to escape through animated holes in the ground, but once Taylor saw spiders she never went again, and we weren't going to leave her behind…….usually) all in all we were uninfected by the world around us and content with it staying that way. I've had enough experiences to know right for wrong, and she I went downstairs to pack my things for the move, I had a feeling things were going to get sticky…soon.


	2. Moving

"Awwww! Come on Bella, it's not that bad…really." Taylor told me, for about an hour I have been irrevocably sulking over their choice of a living space. They wanted me to move to Forks, of all places, but for whatever reasons they found it was by this choice I have been reeling over what to do, and with how to live my life knowing I could never get over what I found my first years as a permanent resident in that small town.

"Come on don't be a baby Bella!" Danielle screamed from her room, all of my sisters have been downright giddy over are choice of moving, and to this location, they all just now recognized their dream of wanting to splash in large mud puddles, I thought they were just all too knowledgeable about my love for Forks, but also my fear of ever returning, but I guess in some small way, they were just truly worried about me, and in some small way I should be thankful.

"All right, but I don't guarantee not complaining on the way there, I mean it! I will be miss. Complainer, married to Mr. Never shut up, throwing you all a wonderful party." I heard Angelica laugh from downstairs, putting the last of are boxes in the car. Great now I'm a comedian. I huffed and barged my way through Danielle and Taylor now helping to packing my things. I was told to and quote "get my little vampire ass downstairs and in the damn car, and go with Angelica to set up the new house" I followed but only knowing that disobeying the twins when given a direct order always resulted in 50 years of pranks galore. And I still haven't fully recovered from the last few years.

I walked downstairs and found Angelica waiting by the car, with a very impatient expression on her face. Upon seeing me she got in the passenger seat and slammed the door. I quickened my pace and followed after her seeing no point in annoying her more with choice in speed.

"Hurry up Bella!" she screamed as I got in the car, and started the engine, she had already decided on how to occupy herself, taking out her I-pod and blasting it so she could contently draw her own version of the breakfast club, using her gift to make it her own movie. I forced my attention on the road, as I drove away from the house I have been living in for almost 12 years, remarking on the most adventures moments to burn into my memory, even though I could remember everything just like I had lived them all yesterday. Moving was always the hardest for me, Taylor was used to it, her Parents had moved her and her brother everywhere around the world, before leaving her, and Danielle and Angelica, were never keen on staying in one place for too long. But as much as I hated to move, I had to think of my sisters, and with what I put out in my own emotions come back at me tenfold every time I look at them, who was I to deny them the chance at freedom, the one thing they never fully had as a human. And as the eldest, it was always my job to put them first.

My phone rang not long on our drive, I was tempted to ignore it or at the very least Poke Angelica to go and retrieve it, but in the end I settled for just grabbing my sidekick out of my bag and answering as calmly as I could with all the thoughts floating around in my head making me question my sanity at this precise moment.

"Hello?" I answered on the 3rd ring.

"Ohhh! What a nice reply for your best friend, honestly Bella, how cruel could you get." Replied the voice sarcastically. I balanced the phone on my shoulder while still trying desperately to get to Forks as fast as possible and possibly postpone the anguish I knew would follow upon my arrival.

"Fallon I'm so sorry, it's just…." My best friend gave me no chance to reply immediately cutting me off.

"I was kidding, Taylor and Danielle already filled me in on your choice of a new location, and I'm sorry Bells I know it's difficult, and I also unfortunately." Her laughter filled the line. "Know Taylor, Angelica, and Danielle, there all for it, but just try to pull through you know, it's hard for them too." I glanced over at Angelica now watching her Drawings sing along to the music she placed in that scene not a second ago. Fallon was right, it was hard, but I still had to pull threw, if not to get over the heartbreak I've been living with.

"Yea I know." After all these years Angelicas been good at hiding her emotions, but Danielle could still see right through her, just enough to know that moving was also a human memory she was also not found of. I saw the sign for Forks and turned in; reliving the experiences I have had on this road not too long ago in my mind.

"Fallon I have to go and once again you wisdom had left me speechless." More laughter.

"Good to know, bye Bella." She hung up and I dropped my sidekick one the floor. Fallon was possibly the wisest person I know, her and her Twin Shannon, were both at a school function when they became vampires, leaving behind their parents and their brother, to live off eternity in what they call "Freedom for the People." At one point we had all lived in New York, but Angelica, Taylor, and Danielle grew tired of the city life fast and we decided to move to Seattle, and then irrevocably now moving to Forks.

I passed a lot of houses on the way in and drove faster, still trying to keep it all together if only for a few more moments. The house we had bought was in the woods, close enough to civilization and also far enough to have privacy from those one or two humans who loved to pester new members of a small town.

The house we choice was large, much too large for my liking but I was constantly reminded I had no choice in the matter by the Twins, who take care of all the moving details including buying the house's we live in.

"Hey were here" I told Angelica, who had put away her sketchbook, and I-pod to look out at the scenery. She nodded her head in acknowledgement, and waiting the moment when she could jump out of the car. I pulled up to the house and killed the engine. Danielle and Taylor would be arriving tomorrow with the rest of our things, while closing the sale agreement on the other house. For now we had to clean and dust, and move in what things had already been packed and sent with me and Angelica to the house now.

Angelica shot out of the car and to the house to look around, we had been left in the dark about the houses contents, and only given the address and directions by the Twins, who were rather fond of secrets.

I moved to start unpacking the boxes from the trunk, grabbing my bag and pulling the first of what felt like a million boxes out of the car and into piles. Minutes later Angelica returned and helped me bring them in. After the last box was in the house and placed and its respected owner's room, we went to our own rooms, moving around what belongings we had with us in their new places.

We had 13 more Hours to kill, with nothing to do but watch the Television Danielle mad sure we brought with us. Just sitting around made me feel extremely nervous, but as a vampire your senses dull down a little and waiting feels normal, waiting to die, waiting to live, waiting for the rest of eternity, just waiting for anything at all.


End file.
